


Ily,, Log On

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Cute, Cybering??, Domestic Violence, Eventually a cute meet-up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Help, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Online Friendship, Skype, Tumblr, Virtual Sex??, good shit, idk??, non-binary Lafayette, polyamorous couple, some dark shit can happen??, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HamilSquad meets on Tumblr and slowly fall in love with each other.But obstacles get in the way of nearly everything, and their loving relationship is jeopardized again and again.Together now, they can overcome the scariest of situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another book
> 
> Wow Kian
> 
> I'm still gonna update the others though, of course
> 
> Enjoy this??

Hercules leaned back into his pillows, tapping away at the keys on his laptop. Another blog post about how hard the fashion industry is.

Of course, it was hard.

Especially in this state.

Iowa was quiet, which he liked. But right now it was hot as hell outside, and the ceiling fan and air-conditioning still wasn't enough to keep the heat out.

So he stayed inside and complained about people wanting sweaters in July- sweaters! What the hell did they need sweaters for?

The tall man groaned, stretching his arms over his head.

"I should like...get food, or something," he grumbled, rolling onto his side.

He was hungry, sure, but it was hot and he didn't want to spend money on take-out.

A notification distracted him from his hunger and he turned towards his laptop.

A message?

He opened it, and realized he was in a group. His eyebrow tilted up in confusion, and he looked through the conversation briefly. He recognized each of the three usernames.

turtlesarecool

a-hammyton

marquis-nb-lafayette

They liked each other's posts all the time, chatting in comments briefly.

Mutuals, if you will.

All had interest in some form of art.

Hercules, the tough guy who was really stressed about sewing flowers in the correct patterns.

Alex, who talked nonstop about graphic design and "Miranda" the musical

John, who painted and drew beautiful portraits.

And Lafayette, who sang like an angel.

Lafayette had made the group, happily chatting before anyone had even opened the group.

**marquis-nb-lafayette: HI**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: so we always like each other's posts and stuff so i was thinking we could be like**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: what's that one show you americans like**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: ah, oui! friends, yes?**

**a-hammyton: lol yeah**

**turtlesarecool: oh hey alex**

**turtlesarecool: lafayette**

**turtlesarecool: i see hercules is here too**

**a-hammyton: i know that i'm just as strong as hercules~**

**herc-a-derc: oh god**

**turtlesarecool: is that a watsky reference**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: hercules does look very strong**

**a-hammyton: HA YEAH IT WAS**

**turtlesarecool: NICE ETS LIT**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: lit means cool, non?**

**turtlesarecool: yeah!! good job laf your english is getting really good**

**herc-a-derc: laf you live in new orleans right?**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: oui**

**a-hammyton: but it's so hot in the south how do you even exist**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: good question**

**turtlesarecool: i live in south carolina so**

**a-hammyton: oh shit man i live in new york**

**herc-a-derc: iowa**

**turtlesarecool: pft**

**turtlesarecool: who tf lives in iowa**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: hercules, obviously**

**a-hammyton: ok but yall,, john's freckles??**

**turtlesarecool: omg**

**herc-a-derc: yeah like fifkjsjahsjs HAVE MY KIDS**

**turtlesarecool: name a time and place ;))**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: ah, but you see alexander's eyes right??**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: intelligent, in a hunger pang frame**

**a-hammyton: pls stop**

**turtlesarecool: lafayettes curls and makeup?? im forever shook**

**turtlesarecool: they're so pretty**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: you make me blush, mon ami**

**herc-a-derc: you're all so attractive**

**a-hammyton: herc omg**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: you are so handsome honestly i could look at you forever**

**turtlesarecool: honestly hercules STEP ON MY THROAT**

**herc-a-derc: no what**

**a-hammyton: crush my windpipe father**

**herc-a-derc: w h y**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: i do not understand you americans**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: fight me in battle, papa**

**a-hammyton: LMAO**

**herc-a-derc: laf not you too**

**turtlesarecool: the start of a beautiful friendship,,**


	2. Chapter 2

John only had one commission left before he was done for the day. The dingy art shop was quiet, just an old woman buying yarn and two teenagers looking through a bin of sketchbooks.

John occasionally sold his art in the shop, but most of the commissions he'd been working on were from his Tumblr.

The woman came up and smiled, gesturing to the painting behind the counter.

"That's lovely. You're so talented," she said softly, and John blushed.

"Aha, thank you. I'm alright, I suppose," he laughed slightly, scanning the few balls of yarn she put in front of him.

She laughed slightly, "And so modest too! I'm sure you have all the young ladies lined up!"

John coughed, looking at her in what she noticed was almost.... panic?

"Or men, if that's what you prefer. My grandson likes men," she said, touching his arm lightly, but to reassure him. He smiled, nodding and bagging the items as she swiped her card.

"Have a nice day," he commented, handing her the bags and the receipt.

"You too, dear. Thank you," she grinned.

As she walked out, a woman with thick curls and red lips burst in, wheezing.

Maria, John's co-worker and only real friend offline.

She grabbed her apron from the rack and tied it on, taking deep breathes.

"Damn, 'Ria, did you run all the way from your house?"

She looked over at him, dark brown eyes narrowing. "If you _must_ know, my car broke down and I had to call the car shop to tow it, and by the time they left, I was running hella late and couldn't wait for an Uber....so yeah, Jacky, thank you for making me relive this traumatic event," she grumbled, bumping him with her hip.

He laughed and ruffled her curls, ignoring her groan of protest. "If I didn't, who would?", he asked.

She sighed and leaned on the glass counter top. "Finish up your paintings, Laurens. I'll handle the counter for a while."

John nodded and continued working on the piece. It was a commission for Alex, who requested he paint a sunset above a forest. John knew Alex could care less what he wanted for him, he only commissioned him because John complained about not having a lot of pocket money, so he and their other two friends were constantly paying him for art.

He had finished the second to last dark tree as his phone buzzed, and he whipped it out to see a notification from the group chat.

 

 

**a-hammyton: did you all see eliza's post for that meet-up in july? where she invited her followers, mutuals, and online friends?**

**herc-a-derc: yeah. it sounds fun, i planned on going. i already have some money saved up, so i can maybe buy a to-and-from ticket to l.a. and back home**

**turtlesarecool: oh i didnt hear about it. it sounds cool tho, i prolly cant go.**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: hello john, mon amour**

**a-hammyton: OoH lAf LiKeS jOhN**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: I FORGOT YOU SPEAK FRENCH**

**a-hammyton: and i speak spanish, im a trilingual, hot ass immigrant**

**herc-a-derc: hot asd ;))**

**herc-a-derc: ass* FUCK**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: ew. anyway, i was going to drive to l.a. for eliza's meet-up, road trips are fun. john, you don't live too terribly far i could come get you**

**turtlesarecool: uh i live like,,, several states from you laf**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: same difference, non? we both live in the south**

**turtlesarecool: still??**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: i will pay for your entire trip, mon ami, i want us all to meet**

**a-hammyton: if i can save enough i'll go, but work is important and i don't wanna fall behind**

**herc-a-derc: what's a few days off? i'm sure your boss will get it**

**a-hammyton: my boss is my adoptive father so you're probably right**

**turtlesarecool: you should go!!**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: oui**

**a-hammyton: uh,, maybe? but hey, do you guys wanna skype tonight?**

**turtlesarecool: well sure but im uglyyy**

**herc-a-derc: boi shut up ur hot af**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: we're all very attractive, c'mon now**

**a-hammyton: apparently i am?? i have a shoebox of random numbers**

**herc-a-derc: yikes the last relationship i had was like,, a year ago? she was really clingy and at some point legitimately made social media accounts to bully my friend dolley**

**turtlesarecool: ew**

**a-hammyton: want me to fight her**

**a-hammyton: i'll tell her bout how good her ex-boyfriend's succ is ;))**

**marquis-nb-lafayette: ;))**

**herc-a-derc: w h y**

**herc-a-derc: that's another reason she thought i was cheating**

**herc-a-derc: i wasn't sexually attracted to her**

**a-hammyton: oh are you ace?**

**herc-a-derc: demi**

**a-hammyton: thats cool my only demi friend is eliza**

**turtlesarecool: hey yall i gotta work imma text you guys in a few**

 

John turned off his phone and turned to Maria. He was jealous of how effortlessly pretty she was. She managed to look stunning even in the tacky apron, and she leaned over the counter with a quiet confidence and leisure.

"Mari, my shift ends soon. Let me take care of the counter and you can go...do whatever you do," he chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder.

Maria rolled her eyes, stepping back and brushing her fingers through her hair. "One, don't call me Mari. Two, you know I'll get us more sales. Sorry babe, I'm just prettier."

"Oh, you wish, bitch!" John teased, kicking her softly. Maria laughed, kissing his cheek softly as the door opened. John looked up, opening his mouth to greet the customer.

The words didn't come out.

Maria turned, her gaze hardening. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," she growled, voice dripping with venom.

"Hello to you too, Maria. Glad to see you're still a bitch. John...hot as always, babe," Charles smirked, stepping towards the counter.

"John, go to the break room. Now."

"Maria, I-"

" _Go_."

Reluctantly, John grabbed his phone and walked to the break room. He shut and locked the door, breathing heavily. He shakily scrolled through his contacts, landing on Hercules' and calling him.

One ring. Two.

Click.

"John? Hey, man. What's up-" Herc cut off when he heard the shaky intake of air.

When the group had their first group call, John had an anxiety attack when they first turned on their cameras and Hercules helped him through it.

It wasn't the only time. In fact, he'd starting going to the fashion designer since that incident.

"Okay, okay. Breathe with me, alright? Slowly breathe in, hold for three seconds, release. Can you do that, John?" Hercules asked, conern lacing his words.

John let out a shaky "Yes" before slowly calming his breathing. Herc quietly comforted him with "You're doing great" and "It's okay, you're okay. Everything's okay."

Meanwhile, Maria took a deep breath.

"So, you cheat on my best friend with some random guy, torment him for months by texting him with bullshit like "No one's gonna want used goods", then decide to walk into his workplace with a line like that? Fuck you, Lee-"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Maria let out a short, loud laugh. "You just don't fucking stop, do you?" Charles shrugged, smirking at her. She clenched her hands into fists.

"You know, Charles, I never understood what John saw in a greasy little pest like you," Maria paused, narrowing her eyes and pointed a red-painted fingernail at him, "and I especially hated that he didn't see how he deserved better. You didn't deserve the love that boy managed to find in his heart for you. John gave you everything! Shit, his money, his time, his patience, his love- Jesus, the kid let you be his first. And you pull that bullshit on him? Get the fuck out of here, Lee. I never want to see you near John again."

Charles glared at her, stepping forward. She put her palm up. "I'll show you the door," she pointed behind him. He slowly walked backwards towards it.

Before he walked out, she added; " _God_ , I hope you're satisfied."

 

____

 

"I'll kick his ass, John! Say the word and I'll run up on his bitch ass!" Alex yelled, imitating a fight scene. John bit back a laugh, but smiled warmly.

Alex was gorgeous. His long black hair framed his dark, wild eyes perfectly. Thick strands fell from his ponytail and into his face. He never understood "fire in your eyes" until he saw Alex. He had secretly been working on sketching them just right.

Lafayette raised their fist. "I will assist!"

Hercules laughed, a big grin on his face. John smiled again at the single missing canine tooth, it suited Herc really well.

"I guess I'll make snacks?" Herc offered, laughing again with the immediate agreements.

Alex's laughter slowly faded, and his face turned serious. "But really, John, fuck that guy. Well, don't fuck him, bu- look, he's an asshole. You're so beautiful, and "used goods", is fucking bullshit. I wish I could knock that dumbass off his feet. Your sexual history does not define you, alright?"

Laf and Hercules nodded.

"We're here for you, mon ami. Always."

"I'll drink to that!" Herc joked, raising his Monster can.

The four laughed again, and John's heart swelled with how perfect this felt.

Their whole relationship was perfect and stable.

Hercules was the comforting "Mom" figure, and he cared deeply for the other three. He looked intimidating but his heart was warm and his words were always kind.

Lafayette was no Hercules, but they were supportive and warm as well. Their personality was loud and energetic, but they knew when to be serious. Not to mention their radiance.

And Alexander was wise and fierce. He stood up for his beliefs and manipulated you into agreeing by throwing big words around at the speed of light. John knew the basics, but something about Alex was unreadable.

And John, the quiet artist with anxiety and sudden bursts of compliments and smiles. He was often referred to as the "sunshine child" by the others, which he thought kind of suited him.

Yep, their relationship was perfect.

Wait.

Relationship?

Three fundamental truthes hit John at the exact same time.

Number one, he felt safe, and happy, and loved in this group.

Number two, he had feelings for three people who weren't female which almost seemed scarier than being in love with one.

Number three, Henry Laurens will be _pissed._

John almost laughed at the thought, but was still in shock over Truth Number Two;

He liked these three people. Romantically. Maybe sexually, who knows. But he wants to be with them all, mutually.

What's that word again?

Polyamory.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired help
> 
> im outta coffee but hey
> 
> i hope you liked this :))
> 
> i love your comments guys please dont be shy!! they make me want to keep writing!!
> 
> have a good day/night friends, take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's that
> 
> Yeah it's short sorry it's almost 5 am I'm tired
> 
> But HamilSquad being in a poly relationship is my favorite thing
> 
> Anywho
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, my arm is cramping
> 
> Is this writing thing worth fucked up limbs bc um I like having them all


End file.
